Oh So Rare Edition
by Ififall
Summary: Brett helps Mason find a bestiary in Satomi's library.


He just glanced over,

Getting bored from sport chat, and girl chat, his eyes wondered across the street to the library.

"I told Savanah that we'd all go to her summer party" Max said.

"Why? I don't even like Savanah" Clay whines.

"You're the only one that doesn't, you fag" Max bites back.

* * *

He looks back at Brett to laugh with him until he sees the taller boy looking at the library.

"Talbot, you see a sexy nerd?" Max asked.

"I'll call you guys with the details later" Brett says, high fiving his friends, he walks across the street alone. His friends knew what his rules were. When Brett was on the prowl, he couldn't stand a cock-block. As soon as he reaches the other side, he smiles. He pushes away the smells of seven hundred year old books and cherry bubble gum, and sweaty library staff.

* * *

"Hey there, morning, handsome, can I help you?" A chirpy red head says, beaming at him Lacrosse jersey. "That looks hot" She pings at his clothing, he screws up his face, not attempting to hide his discomfort, shakes his head and walks past her.

A shuffle past school-kids, up the stairs to the mythology section and he finds him. All alone, no Liam, or Corey or Malia, [she even knew too] Brett smooths his hair looks down at himself. He had showered, but Mason has this weird effect of making him feel sweaty- without laying a finger on him.

He clears his throat..."New project?" He asks.

Mason turns around, a little startled. "Oh hey! I'm looking for Condit Naturcarter, a cool were bestiary, wanna help me look? I could really use your height" He says, looking up at him.

* * *

Brett nods, if this guy wanted him to find a book in a pig ditch, he'd jump over any fence and roll up his sleeves. It's peaceful, quickly scanning books, occasionally glancing at Mason doing the same thing, except a little slower. His hearts beating a little fast, the were questions why in his head but doesn't ask him anything. If he asked too many questions, it's obvious he might talk about a new crush...or god forbid, a new boyfriend.

After a few minutes Brett turns and leans against the book-shelf.

"You okay?" Mason asks.

"Naturacarter? I'm sure Satomi's purchased that online, she's probably got a whole volume of them"

By saying that, he gets the human's full attention. He can now see the black flame on Mason's red shirt, he smells the curiousity dripping off him. Within the open space of the library Brett feels very boxed in, but he nods at Mason's interest, as always pretending to be more confident than he felt.

* * *

The Human stands up, and briefly licks his bottom lip,

While the were's stomach churns, he's starting to feel faint.

"She has it? I don't wanna sound pushy but..." The human said.

"Yeah, you can come over now if you want" He says.

It seems like before the sentence is finished himself and Mason are walking through the gates to his house. He watches Mason pause in marvel before Brett let's him in. He leads him quickly to Satomi's library, he can hear the pack stirring and talking. They know immediately that he's brought a guest.

* * *

"Wow!" Mason yells running towards the books and stroking the book spines with his shy dark fingers,

Brett wishes that he could touch him like that, but offers him something to drink.

"Umm,...any squash, with ice if you've got it, thanks. So I can just..." He asked waving his hand around at the endless books.

"Knock yourself out" Brett said before leaving the room.

* * *

While in the kitchen Brett looks around for squash, finds it, then picks the orange juice instead. Lori's favourite, but hey, Mason deserved the best. He pulls open the lid and gets a glass.

"Hey is that mine?" Lori asks. Before she can grab it Brett holds it above his own head. At six foot three, it's impossible for her to reach. He smiles as she growls.

"Asshole!" She bites.

* * *

"If it makes you feel any better, it's not for me, it's for Mason"

He glances at her. Her fangs now sink in and she brushes her hair back. "See! I thought I smelled him. He can have it, where are you hiding him? I wanna say hi"

He notices the change in her attitude. How relaxed she is. How kind she is now she knows who the drink is for. Mason is liked by whole pack. Each time, he'd bring a girl or guy over he'd study his little sister's reaction. Yes, she was a pain in the ass. But her view was important. Another reason why he should get round to asking the human out as quickly as possible.

"Don't tell everyone. He's in Satomi's library"

* * *

"I'll help you guys, what's he looking for?" Lori asked.

"A Condit Naturacarter bestiary, he's looking everywhere for it"

"I haven't heard Satomi talk about that one" Lori mused.

"There's a good reason for that. She doesn't even own it" Brett revealed. "Lori, please can you pass the ice? Mason likes his drinks cold" He asks.


End file.
